icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DevonAndersen
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jathan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FamFragoso42 (Talk) 23:12, June 11, 2010 Good luck on the wiki! User:Godzilla101 heyy hey i agree with you on jathan and seddie! hi five gal friend! Yeah jathan & seddie are so cute thanks for leaving me a message :) Cool, thanks! Hello, dear! Hola, I'm new here to iCarly, and I just wanted to give a warm welcome to everyone here! So hello, pesent! Toodles! Please Help With My New Wiki Can you help with my new wiki. You can create blogs, fix errors on pages, and make your user page with all your favorite pictures. Click on here to go on and help myhttp://blossom.wikia.com/wiki/The_Powerpuff_Girls:_Action_Time_Wiki. If you help, that would be so sweet of you. Wanna Join? I'm making a new blog that is called The Hunger Games Seddie Creddie War Version. Wanna join for team Seddie? ~IWant Seddie 2 Happen Hey First of all, hey :) Just wanted to ask where u got that Jathan Pic from (that one you added to the page a few minutes ago) ? It would be really nice of you if you would respond :) Alica123 19:16, September 19, 2010 (UTC) hi :D i saw on the main page someone vandalized you page so i fixed it for you :) thanks :) Jathan Video Hi, I have been trying to add a Jathan Video to the Jathan page, but for some reason, my efforts are not working. Here is the link to the video ::: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYv3asK775s . Do you think you could add the video to the page for me? I'd appreciate it, if you could. Thank you so much! Samfreddiejathan 06:58, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for your help in posting the video. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Samfreddiejathan 01:16, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Hai. Jathan and Seddie is the''' B.E.S.T!!!' P.s Do you like Madisen hill? '''Thank you for your message. I'm very glad you enjoyed my videos. I loved making them. It's too bad that Jennette and Nathan don't seem to be as close as they once appeared to be. I don't know much about Madisen, but I do have a preteen daughter, and she's stated she likes Jennette better as a role model and I understand entirely 100% what you are saying. I noticed that Madisen appeared in Miranda's Dancing Crazy video. Maybe it's all just a huge coincidence, but do you think that possibly Madisen has somehow come between Jennette and Miranda plus Jennette and Nathan?' Samfreddiejathan 01:52, March 5, 2011 (UTC) That's okay--- you can leave me long messages if you like. I like having someone to chat with... I watch iCarly with my preteen daughter and it's something the two of us really like. The first episode I ever saw was iHatch Chicks. I thought it was funny and entertaining, so I started watching, too. Now I write iCarly fanfics. My daughter wrote one as well. I don't think it's odd that you watch iCarly--- lots of adults on this site do, and Dan has said that the show can be for any age. :) I didn't know that Jennette and Nathan were tweeting again. That's great. Thanks for letting me know. Have a good weekend. Jathan and More Could I read some of your fanfics? Have you written any Jathan ones? I saw all the new Jathan stuff you added to the page. Awesome job! I look forward to seeing more (when you find them). :-) Let me know if you ever want to read my fanfics. I could use an honest opinion on them. Samfreddiejathan 00:22, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Could you add back in that one jennette tweet about nathan that the one person took out? The one about the initials? I don't know why that was took out by that one person. Hey! Hi my name is Weronika and im also a seddie fan! i support 100% :D, but i saw on one page of the seddie pics tht u posted, like the only where nathan and jennette both hav purple on (and there is a t.v in the backround) and i was just wondering where u go them. thanks for ur time! Just thought i would let you know It looks like because of all the fabricated bull crap on a certain real life shipping page (not Jathan) that all the real life shipping pages will be deleted. I figured i would let you know so maybe you could move the stuff to another wikia. Here is a link to one. http://jathan.wikia.com/wiki/Jathan_Wiki It's a dang shame that a quality page like the Jathan one will have to be sacrificed because of one BS page. But i figured i would let you know. You do such a wonderful job on the Jathan page. You rock. Slicknickshady 21:36, May 13, 2011 (UTC) No Problem Talk to SeddieBerserker - He doesnt want the Jathan page to be deleted. He thinks it isnt right that because of BS on that Jax page, it may cost Jathan it's page. He is an admin. So it's not a done deal yet. You run the page so well. You don't put BS or interpretation into the page. That AllzFayre guy does that on the Jax page. He is going to ruin it for everybody. The Jathan page is not interpretation. We back it up with evidence. We don't put BS just to make ourselves feel better. We don't need to make stuff up. That AllzFayre guy has to because Jax is all BS. You should message the other admins, Mak23686, SeddieBerserker, and tell them why the Jathan page deserves to stay and that only the Jax page should be deleted. You are a Top 10 member who has contributed so much to this wikia They should give you a say. :) All you can do is try...if we can't save it...we need to at least transfer it to another wikia. :) Slicknickshady 23:07, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Good If you can edit them and add something like but the jax page should still be deleted it would be perfect. The main characters should only be allowed for real life shipping. Still that needs to go The jax one. that doesnt deserve a page. it should only be real life ships out of the 5 main characters. :) Slicknickshady 00:23, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Nice talking to you as well The Jathan friendship is so awesome. They may never get romantically involved but they are still very close and love each other. :) New Jathan Info that can be added to page This is old info but i don't see it on the page yet. Just check this out. http://twitpic.com/4y6zo3/full It's from Jennette's old webiste. I had seen it in 2009 but never got around to saving it. Then her page changed formats. Anyway thats a blog post from her old website i dug up today and capped. The "Jathan" text is as follows. “And since my Birthday was on a Thursday (And I had to get up early for work the next day) my mom and I went to the movies with Nathan and his mom the 27th. A lot of people wanted to know what Nathan got me, so i’ll tell you: Besides seeing the movie, I got an awesome cupcake cookbook, a cute bookmark, a cool shirt that says “The ‘Eh’ Game” on it (he got that shirt from me when he was in Canada working on the Nick channel movie “Gym Teacher”), and a beautiful Phantom of the Opera snowglobe. That was great because I collect snowglobes and I love the Phantom of the Opera movie, so it was like a double whammy gift. haha.” So if you want to add that and that cap of it for the documentation. Go ahead. I would do it, but i love how you format the page and stuff. So ill let you do the honors. Slicknickshady 22:15, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Don't mind at all I think you are awesome and so great at uploading stuff to these pages. So outside of myself im glad there is someone like you for the Jathan. One of the admins here complimented this page a lot today. He doesnt like real life pages because of drama was forced to read them all and loved how sourced and documented this was. They said some not very good things about a few of the other real life shipping pages. And thankfully one one shipping page was finally deleted. So you are awesome. I know I read that on your bio. Congrats. And know that i will have all the jathan info that happens in november somewhere on my twitter. haha. Also i just added exactly what Jennette said next to the entry you added. I just put it in italics and quoted it. Page looks just as nice from my eye. haha. Thanks though for adding it. :) Slicknickshady 00:57, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Ill add my thoughts on that to that blog later Cause it would tak to long here. haha. Thank you I saw. :) Slicknickshady 02:01, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind Still a bit down about a certain tweet earlier today. I know she is likely just down playing the friendship because of all the questions but it still made me a little sad. Slicknickshady 01:34, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Look out for Sockstar He is trying to get the best friends took out of the Jathan wiki. So if you see he took out best friends in the opening paragraph, and im not online, change it back if you can. Thanks. :) Slicknickshady 22:37, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Look out for AllzFayre as well He and Sockstar are editing out a lot of facts. So if you see there edits...undo them.. Thanks. I do it when i'm around but if im not around would you please? thanks. :) Yeah, I noticed I think it's just a glitch. I know a huge Jennette fan and twitter has had him unfollow Jennette seven times in a month before. So thats a glitch. And that capture is from http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_Dp8ASofrk Slicknickshady 00:12, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Did you see the newest popstar video today It's from the KCA's but Popstar just released it today. It's so cute with Jennette surprising Nathan. Slicknickshady 03:27, May 25, 2011 (UTC) thumb|| --->I did to whomever posted this on my talk page I added the link to what Nathan said about Jennette, Jennette sneaking up on him in the Jathan page and video gallery along with this pic ha-ha i forgot my sig but yeah I posted it on your page. Slicknickshady 03:28, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Will you watch the Nathan ustream tonight at 9:00 PST? I'm not going to bother. But in case something Jathan like is said or Seddie like you could get it down. I'm not going to bother. I think Nathan will ignore all questions Jennette and Seddie related. But just letting you know I won't catch it. That's completely ok. I watched most of it. You didnt miss much. So it's all good. :) Slicknickshady 17:42, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for updating the Jathan page I appreciate it. Also hope you get a lot of good stuff for the babies needs. :) Slicknickshady 22:08, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Lexi and Nate Pic! Hey I am NeneG =D Uh...can u tell me where u got the pic of Lexi and Nate because I'm a big fan of Lexi and watch her every weekend as kristina on general hospital.THANKS!!! [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 18:23, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Haha. It didnt make the gif And that was what it was captioned on the tumblr i found it on. :) Slicknickshady 02:38, June 12, 2011 (UTC) It's cool and yeah i did. I did make the Foodgasm caption but thats not really an offensive term imo. Heck i don't think Orgasm is either. It's a natural thing. haha. Hope you got a lot of stuff for the baby that is useful. :) Katydidit is a creep, just ignore what he says about me He is a 48 yr old who flirts with 15 and 16 year olds here. He's full of crap. Just ignore him. Slicknickshady 00:54, June 16, 2011 (UTC) hey I love Jathan too <3 and seddie <3 can't wait for ILost My Mind Thanks for the kind words I appreciate it. :) Slicknickshady 16:47, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I had seen it but thanks for checking it out and adding it. :) Slicknickshady 23:24, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Nathan probably got some interesting tweets... Probably from people worried that he got engaged or something. lol. Also, I did see that favorite a while back. I'm not holding my breath for a birthday tweet to Jennette tomorrow from Nathan though. I think he probably regrets the one he sent last year. Not because he didnt mean it or anything. I believe he still feels the same this year. But some people read way too much into it. I just thought it was an adorable friendship love. But some people went overboard. LOL. But theres no doubt in my mind they are as close as ever. It's just now Nathan has a girlfriend so that takes up his free time. People can have more than one best friend. So while Nathan and Jennette may not be each others #1 Friend....They are still best friends. It's been documented way too many times. They are older now and realize a lot of there cute moments are miscontrued by some so they have to keep there close friendship more private. Nathan was on the list of Jennette's when she listed her closest friends. In a Ustream last year before he was dating Madisen, Nathan said Jennette was his best friend. So at worst she is probably #2 behind his Girlfriend which should not shock anybody. lol. People bring up the unfollowing on twitter and that's crazy. She also unfollowed Simon Curtis who was also on her list of closest friends. She unfollowed Noah who while not on her list she still thinks of as a Friend. I mean it's not like she has decided out of the blue she isnt friends with these people. lol. I think Jennette is just more private now then she was before. When she talks to these people...she will call them or text them or see them in person. I'm just tired of people saying they have grown apart. Which is not the case. Now I'm sorry for the long ranting. haha. Take Care! Most Def I have tweeted with Madisen a few times. She seems really nice. Also, i think it's a funny coincidence that this year he said madisen was his best friend and he was in laye with a bday girl. When last year he tweeted Jennette "Love You, besfren". lol. Strange coincidence. :) Also, I would like to see them have Jennette sing on iCarly. But, I don't think Capitol Nashville would let her. She only had like one line in the mash up of theme songs. I would love it though. :) Have a nice night. Check my twitpics when you update the jathan page I have really good captures of the tweets. Slicknickshady 04:49, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Noted Thanks. Slicknickshady 17:04, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks but i have seen all those The one i can't find is Day 4 & 5 part 2/2 of the hollywood hang. Viacom removed that from Phantom Pearls page. Jennette and Nathan answered questions about the other in that one. :) Slicknickshady 00:43, July 8, 2011 (UTC) No need to apoligize or say your sorry. :) You were just trying to help. Appreciate it. Here is a cap from that video though. They answered questions about each other. It was very cute. Shame it was deleted. They asked them each 3 or 5 questions (can't remember) about the other and they each did very well. Slicknickshady 01:10, July 8, 2011 (UTC) LOVE them! Haha I'm assuming you saw my comment on the seddie page about you posting the pictures? I knew you would! You're always on top of these things and are the first one to do them x) I really love the pictures! And I definitely noticed how much cleaner they look. Thank you so much for doing that- and I'm sure all the other Jathan fans appreciated it just as much also. :) We'll all understand when you need to take time off. I hope the pregnancy isn't taking too much of a toll on you right now! I can't even imagine how hard it must be, especially as you get closer to the due date. Oh, and your daughter(s) have such pretty names! :) Samlovesham 18:23, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Devon I am new to this wiki and I was just wondering where you got that pic of nathan and jennette on youtube picture? SeddieTwiBD4evababy 18:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) SeddieTwiBD4evababySeddieTwiBD4evababy 18:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) <3 No problem ;) It's ok if you ever ramble on- I like hearing you talk about your family! I know if you was a mom I'd talk about my family to the point where people would want to rip their hair out lol. ;) Thank you again Samlovesham 20:51, July 9, 2011 (UTC) *Just reading my message again and noticed I made a stupid mistake by saying "you" instead of "I"-- don't even know how I possibly messed that up. Sorry about that xD Samlovesham 06:19, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I have no issues with tattoos The point is it's not one. It's a Bra Strap. But yeah, I have nothing against Tattoos. Slicknickshady 00:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) You should add the following to the Jathan page or Jathan Gallary http://jennette-mccurdy.tumblr.com/post/7355830943 http://jennette-mccurdy.tumblr.com/post/7355406724 http://jennette-mccurdy.tumblr.com/post/7308861909 http://jennette-mccurdy.tumblr.com/post/7308119440 http://jennette-mccurdy.tumblr.com/post/7307826940 http://jennette-mccurdy.tumblr.com/post/7307289970 http://jennette-mccurdy.tumblr.com/post/7308317244 Slicknickshady 19:11, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, And Later... I know of some pictures that are in the Jathan gallery right now that i found in higher quality. So i'll add those to your talk page later and you can add them to the gallery whenever. :) Slicknickshady 19:40, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: blog Wikia was acting up yesterday. Is it fine, now? Eric the Grape talk 21:12, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Another Cute .Gif http://cosgroverworld.tumblr.com/post/7619788502 Slicknickshady 22:34, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Um, hey? I don't think we've ever really talked. LOL Just stopped by to say hi! :) Cartoonprincess 22:08, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you!! :D Thank you so '''much for filling me in on everything I missed!! I was so happy and surprised to find that perfect message when I got home so I didn't have to scrounge around and ask a billion people if there was anything new. That was so sweet of you and much appreciated!! :) Oh and the week at camp was amazing- all the girls in my cabin were so cute x) Samlovesham 18:14, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Trolling I have nothing against shippers commenting on rival ship pages, but the Golden Rule applies: If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything. Slick and Sockstar aren't ever going to avoid each other, they love to fight. Eric the Grape talk 20:39, July 19, 2011 (UTC) That's not correct. I don't love to fight. Slicknickshady 17:38, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Saw it but thanks.. Of course i freaked out at first and was thinking it meant something bad for Seddie but i was calmed down by a few people and realized i was being illogical. haha. Slicknickshady 18:42, July 21, 2011 (UTC) New Jennette and Nathan picture with fans in Barcelona. Slicknickshady 17:37, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Jennette, Nathan, and Madisen picture. http://twitpic.com/5xcje6 Slicknickshady 22:19, July 28, 2011 (UTC) No Problem It's a cute picture. Nathan with his two best girls. Outside of the people he is related to that is. His Girlfriend and his Best Friend. Slicknickshady 00:56, July 29, 2011 (UTC) where did you get this photo from? http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/File:361974212.jpg huhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks! Aw, thanks so much!!! MellamoSammo! 04:02, August 4, 2011 (UTC) No problem! :) Thanks for your help! MellamoSammo! 19:45, August 5, 2011 (UTC) haha. I didnt miss it but thanks for capturing it. I appreciate it. Slicknickshady 02:32, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Yep. It's very awesome! I appreciate you thinking of me and posting it. Slicknickshady 04:00, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello Devon I just want to know what is this video http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/File:Carfredilmm.jpg and this http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/File:Carfredilmm2.jpg .... Because it is very unfamiliar... Anyways how will I see if you replied? :D Thanks for reading this :) Have a nice day and God Bless!! ~~ :D Recent pics I saw you just posted two pictures of Freddie holding a camera and looking concerned, and the bottom of the screen it says iLMM Saturday at 8. What promo is this from? Is it in the video gallery yet? Thanks in advance. Bolivianbacon 00:17, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Hi!!! I love your profile pic, and profile! Awesome! Theseddier200 01:23, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Imma change it now though! Theseddier200 01:30, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for clearing up the gallery pages, you know, the pics that weren't in the gallery. When I was doing that, I took a ''really ''long time, I guess I was doing it the long way. But anyways, thanks so much! '''n_n *'n_n' <---- My version of a smiley face'*' TheBlackMamba...GotchaGotcha! 19:17, August 21, 2011 (UTC) The Goree Girls I saw that Jennette McCurdy is going to star in a movie called The Goree Girls. This is the only proof, so far, that I got: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Goree_Girls. She will be co-starring with Jennifer Anniston, Jennifer Landon, Kelly Rowland, Melissa DiMarco, Pam Tillis, and Jimmy Bennett. Do you think that this movie should be added in Jennette's page? TheBlackMamba...GotchaGotcha! 02:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay Thanks, again! I was hesitating on whether to add it because, like what you said, Wikipedia isn't that ''reliable, but what made me re-think was because of the specific name of actresses. And yes, this movie is a big step for Jennette's career! I'm really proud of her, I wish that I'll be as successful as her someday! TheBlackMamba...GotchaGotcha! 22:09, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Stuff from today that you can add to the jathan page. I already added the stuff of interest she said in the star doll chat. but these are some tweets from tigerbeat/jennette/nathan. Pick and choose which ones you think would fit on page. Slicknickshady 03:03, August 25, 2011 (UTC) No problem Sometimes it's good to get away from the computer for a while. I need to do that more often. haha. Slicknickshady 16:22, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for getting my messege! And what I meant about you're daughter's birthdays is that Sophia was born on September 4th, and you're expecting Mackenzie on November 24th (by the way, congratulations!). So, if you add 2+4+4 you get 10! A Seddie number because iDate Sam & Freddie airs on the 10th! That's why I said "Good thing you're a Seddie shipper!". Anyway, thanks again for getting my message, and again, congratulations on Mackenzie! Oh, and Happy Early Birthday to Sophia! I remember my 1st birthday... no really, I do and I know, it's weird... Oh, and as always, ROCK ON MIGHTY SEDDIE WARRIORS!! :) Oh sure, sorry about that! I don't leaves messages very often and that's weird! My 1st birthday cake was Elmo! Ha! That's funny and I'm jealous! Maybe next year I'll have a purple cake! Actually, since iOMG, I've worn this purple band on my wrist, and I have NEVER taken it off since. And I'm also VERY jealous that you got you're "Sam's necklace"! I HAVE to get one some how, but my parents don't like buying stuff off the internet like on Ebay and stuff. Poo... anyway, Happy Birthday Sophia! And make sure you two wear lots and lots purple with the necklace on the 10th! ':)' SamLuvsHam 17:35, September 2, 2011 (UTC) OMG OMG OMG That was so weird! We were just talking about iDate Sam & Freddie and then a new promo comes on!! O_O SamLuvsHam 18:35, September 2, 2011 (UTC) How Do You Know? How do you know that the prision scene is from iLove you Hmmm... yeah you're right! Dan always loves to play with us like this LOL. But hey, at least there's no more 4 month long waits anymore right? Every. Single. Saturday! And I'm still trying to process this... but Freddie's in PRISON?? What did you make him do Sam?? Well, I guess I'm a pretty hardcore Seddie shipper because when I first saw the promo on Livestream, (I live in Canada so we don't have Nick) I was running ALL around my apartment, and I was screaming/laughing/crying/giggling/rolling on the floor... I meant the last one... I ''really ''was. Oh great, now I wanna go to High School so the week can be over so I can watch iDate Sam & Freddie!! I LOVE the way Freddie said "BOOM!" I was laughing and laughing all over the floor! And Sam's just behind him... I gotta admit, it's gonna take a while getting use to Sam ''not teasing Freddie as much... but, I guess I'll have to get use to it. And always remember... never forget... ROCK ON MIGHTY SEDDIE WARRIORS!!! :D Ooops and by the way, I forgot to put my signature on the last one. Sorry :/ SamLuvsHam 18:54, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Seddie-arc Screenshots Hey! I, well actually, one of my friend's found this pic on Facebook, and I thought it would be cool to add in some page, but I don't know which one. Here's the pic: (P.S. '''I didn't make this, so credits to the Facebook page '''iOMG Seddie, or at least, that's where my friend said she found it.) Oh yes, another pic. But this time, I think it's from the episode iCan't Take It, well most likely. Again, I don't take credit for this pic, my friend found this from Facebook, I don't know where though: TheBlackMamba...GotchaGotcha! 00:46, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday Sophia! GuppyHappyBday.png Jj100719-02.jpg Hey I saw that today was your daughter Sophia's first birthday. So I would like to wish her a happy iCarly birthday! SCherry08 Talk To Me 23:50, September 4, 2011 (UTC) OMG OMG OMG!!! Happy Birthday Sophia!! Hey, did you know that she has the same birthday as Beyonce?? So awesome!! Happy 1st Sophia!! Hope you have an awesome day with you're awesome parents!! And, as always, ROCK ON MIGHTY SEDDIE WARRIORS!!! PS Wish I could send you a present :( SamLuvsHam 17:29, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Late I Know Sorry, I know it's late, but I just noticed that it was your daughter's birthday yesterday, and I just wanted to tell her, "Happy Birthday!" Wow! 1 year-old! Hope that she has a lot ''more wonderful birthdays to come! ('P.S.''' My birthday is coming up too, LOL n_n) TheBlackMamba...GotchaGotcha! 21:40, September 5, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. And it was pretty rude :P Not Cool ID&S is season five. I changed it for a reason. Do you not understand what they said in the promo: "New season with icarly". Icreddie, 19:08, September 5, 2011 (UTC). Oh I know, I hate people like that. And who has a right to insult you're grammar anyway? You are one of the smartest people I know. They're probably just jealous because you are way more of a hardcore Seddie shipper than them. :) SamLuvsHam 00:07, September 6, 2011 (UTC)